The Fortunes of Finch
by Finch Boy
Summary: An unconvincing champion joins the League and he will stop at nothing to get laid. (Note: You can directly affect what happens in this story). Rated M for extreme raunchiness.
1. Bottom Lane

If I was to be completely honest with myself, I know that I don't belong here. My name is Finch and through some shocking recruitment oversight I was recently indoctrinated into the League of Legends. When I first heard that I'd been called-up to this illustrious institution I was brimming with excitement, but that quickly died out shortly after I arrived. You see, I soon realized that I was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the worst champion here.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not _completely_ useless. I was the absolute best marksman from the small town that I came from and I've won more local gun tournaments that I can count. But that certainly doesn't mean I'm cut out for the League. Every other champion here is, quite simply, a _legend_. They've all got amazing back stories and have completely mastered their chosen art of combat.

Me? I'm in my mid-thirties, have no history involving real fighting, and while I'm not exactly _fat_ per say, I'm not really in the best shape of my life either. All I can do is shoot well. And being able to shoot a far-away target when you have all the time in the world to aim and prepare is completely different from live combat. (Trust me, I've learnt that the hard way).

It didn't take long for people (summoners and other champions alike) to start grumbling about whether I was really worthy to be in the League. They knew I wasn't good enough. I knew I wasn't good enough. Everyone knew I wasn't good enough. Why, then, have I not saved myself the embarrassment and just left the League? Why have I not simply packed my bags, called it a day and departed this institution for good?

The answer is simple. _The women_.

The women of the League are out-of-this-world. Almost each and every one of them are unbelievably attractive – supermodels and superwarriors at the same time. But, although they are all undeniably sexy, there are some who possess… _assets…_ that make them stand out from the crowd. You know _exactly_ what I mean. And you probably know exactly which ones I'm talking about too.

Basically the entire reason I haven't left the League yet is this desperate hope I have that I could somehow get lucky with one of them. Listen, I'm not a stranger to sex or anything. I may not be 'attractive' in the strictest sense of the word, but back in my hometown I got the pick of the girls due to my awesome shooting ability. There's nothing a rural towngirl likes better than to say she's slept with the guy who's just won the big gun tournament, even if he's a tad bit odd-looking. Some of those local girls were actually pretty damn attractive, but none of them – and I mean _none_ – could hold a candle to the ladies of the League. And in terms of curviness, it's a different ball game all together.

So who, I hear you ask, have I slept with so far? Who have I had the honour, the privilege, the downright joy of bedding so far? The answer is no one.

I've been here two months and I've banged a grand total of nada, zero, zilch. The League of Legends, in terms of both men and women, is a melting pot of talent and attractiveness. My ability with a gun, while definitely good enough to get me laid in my hometown, is considered average or mediocre here in the League. And it's not exactly like I've got any good-looks to fall back on. If I was around a 6 in the real world then I'm a 2 in the League, and that's if I'm being generous.

Believe me, I've tried talking to some of the women here. Every single night I go down to the local Champion's Bar and I initiate conversations with the girls there, with all the confidence of someone who has absolutely nothing to lose. But the ladies just don't seem interested, and I can't exactly blame them. When there are attractive, talented, _legendary_ guys around, why would they want to have sex with the new guy who everyone says sucks in the field of battle? Look, maybe I could have done things better. I admit, my eyes do tend to wander when I'm talking to the more busty of the ladies (Riven, Leona, etc), but I do think that my persistent efforts should have been rewarded at least once by now.

I was on the verge, the edge, the cusp of giving up when something happened earlier this morning that gave me fresh hope – at least a glimmer of a chance. It didn't happen in the Champion's Bar, it happened during an actual match. Let me tell you about it.

This morning – by an act of either incredible stupidity, naivety or drunkenness – I was for some reason picked for a match. I wasn't really too thrilled about getting my ass handed to me again, but I got my gear together and started getting prepared for the fight. It was only when I got down to the field of battle that I saw the team-sheets. And when I saw who I was laning with, I didn't care about anything else in the whole goddamn world.

 _Bottom Lane: Finch & Miss Fortune._

Sarah Fortune is, in my professional opinion, the most incredibly, unbelievably sexy woman in the entire League, and, by extension, the whole of Valoran. It's not just the redhead thing, although I've always had a thing for that (who hasn't?). With her full, pouty lips, sea-green eyes and flawless skin, her face alone would have been enough to guarantee her a career as a famous poster-model. But man, Sarah Fortune has _much_ more going for her than just her face.

Always in her trademark tight black leather pants, Sarah's ass is a thing a legend. The sway of her hips is downright hypnotic, and you can just _tell_ that her generous rear is so tight that one firm slap would cause a sound that would echo through time and space itself (if only someone was lucky enough to perform such an action – although certainly someone must have).

Sarah always keeps her midriff and navel uncovered, taunting the world with her incredibly slender waist. (In fact, her hip-to-waist ratio is simply staggering). But all of this, every single thing that I have just described – her face, her ass, her waist – all of this could be very easily be thrust to side-lines, _overlooked_ , when compared to Sarah's most famous assets.

Sarah's breasts are simply huge. I'm no expert on boob sizes, but hers have to be upwards of an E Cup. The busty redhead does very little to hide her enormous chest, and always wears clothes that show off a cleavage so deep that it becomes almost literally magnetic to male eyes. One glance of her breasts is enough to fill a guy's wank bank for at least a week, and I have no doubt that guys in their hundreds fantasize regularly about her ample chest (myself included, of course). Sarah's enormous tits, when coupled with her incredibly slender waist, seem to defy logic. How is that combination even possible? Whatever the case, Sarah is a perfect 10 in all respects, even by the high standards here in the League.

I'd talked to Sarah only once before, since she rarely ever visits the Champion's Bar. As soon as I'd seen her I got up to try my luck – even if the chance of bedding her was indescribably small I knew I'd forever regret not at least rolling the dice. But in my haze of lust I hadn't been able to control my eyes.

"Listen," she'd said, after around half a minute of fairly lame conversation, "If all you want to do is stare at my tits then you might as well take a fucking picture and get lost."

For a moment I had wondered if she was serious (a real picture of her breasts, even covered, would've immediately become my all-time favourite possession) but I decided not to risk a punch. I couldn't really blame her for instantly rejecting me – with a body like hers she could've had her pick of anyone in the damn world. True, her tone had been a tad bit bitchy, but I had hardly expected a teddy-bear demeanor from a famous bounty hunter anyway. I was, back at that time, perfectly content just to have seen her up close and talked to her a little, no matter how brief it was. After all, among all the voluptuous ladies of the League she could very well have the largest, most drool-worthy chest.

And now I was laning with her.

Like any other red-blooded man, I began fantasying possible scenarios where I could impress her enough that she'd somehow agree to have sex (or at the very least, maybe I could 'accidentally' brush against her boobs during the intensity of combat?). In any rate, I'd at least get to talk to her. And if she was in a good mood, who knew where it could lead?

I rushed over to bottom lane and the twenty-two year old busty redhead was already there waiting for me (I was a little late). In the full light of day her breasts looked even larger than I remembered, if that was even possible. Nonetheless, the expression on her face made it abundantly clear that she was annoyed I'd been picked as her lane partner.

I cleared my throat. I really wanted to say something witty and intelligent, but all I managed was:

"So…nice day for a fight, isn't it?"

She ignored my stupid question.

"Look," she said firmly, stepping closer with some measure of authority (dat jiggle doe). "My ratio hasn't been good recently so I need a win here today. No small-talk. We're not friends. I need you to _focus_ this match, alright?"

So much for her being in a good mood.

The match started and we both did our jobs in silence. Sarah was a complete professional, laying waste to the enemy creeps with her iconic, exquisite twin pistols, Shock and Awe. From her performance and effort it was evident that she really needed this win. For my part, I was determined to impress her. She too was a marksman, a shooter. If I could impress anyone with my shooting ability, it would be her.

Unfortunately for me, sometimes no matter how hard you try it just doesn't work out. I simply couldn't concentrate – I kept darting glances to Sarah's chest and messing up my shots. You really can't blame me – her breasts were bouncing wildly as she leapt around, and I thought there was a genuine chance that they might slip free from their evil constraints (if that happened, I _definitely_ did not want to miss it). We were soon on the back foot in bottom lane, and it quickly became clear that we were going to lose the whole match.

As we were slowly pushed back to our own base Sarah suddenly swore profanely. I looked over at her, and upon noticing how frustrated she was I actually felt a little guilty that I hadn't been able to perform my best.

It was then that I noticed something else entirely. The whole match I'd been focusing on Sarah's figure rather than her form, but when I actually watched her shoot I came to a slow, gradual realization of something that seemed so absurd that I had to check it again and again.

 _I was better than her._

Now hear me out, because I bet you don't believe me at all. Hell, I barely believed it myself. Listen: when Sarah fired her guns her initial shots almost always missed, but she was always able to kill her targets through the sheer firepower of her automatics pistols. The truth was, her actual accuracy was quite…bad. It would have been very difficult for anyone but a trained marksman to notice this.

I realized that if I put my mind to it and actually concentrated, I was actually a better shooter than her. Of course, Sarah was still the better _champion_ overall. She got way more kills than me because of her incredible firepower rate, not to mention she avoided falling in battle much more as well because she was agile and quick, unlike me.

But strictly in shooting, I was better. My mind began to race - How could I possibly use this new information to my advantage?

The match ended in defeat.

Sarah came over to me, her exquisite face flushed red in frustration, and made it clear what she thought of my performance that match.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, breath heavy and chest heaving. "You missed so many clear shots! What's wrong with you?"

I didn't really know what to say. "Bad day at the office, I suppose. I'll make it up to you, drinks on me?"

She ignored me again.

"How were you even chosen to be a champion here? You should've been kicked out by now, damn it!"

The shadow of an idea popped into my mind. Could it work? _Would_ it work?

I crossed my hands, trying to play it cool. "Hey, at least I'm better than you."

Sarah was silent, her mouth partly open in shock at what I'd said.

" _Excuse_ me?" she eventually spat, hands on her hips, eyes narrowing in aggravation.

"You heard me."

Sarah looked around mockingly as if searching for someone to share in the stupid claim that I was making. (Damn it, even when she was being blatantly bitchy she was so incredibly hot).

"I'm a world-famous bounty hunter. I've been in the League for years!" She took a step closer, and I seriously almost got a semi-chub for being so close to the riled-up redhead. "And who are you? Some up-jumped town boy who somehow managed to bribe his way in here! You've been a 'champion' two months now and haven't won a single match!"

That wasn't exactly true. I had won _one_ match, although to be fair my team had carried me in that game. Nonetheless I decided to let the incorrect comment slide and move on to Phase Two of my newly formulating plan.

I took a step closer myself. Sarah stood her ground. Our faces were pretty damn close - I could see in her every facial expression just how annoyed she was at me.

"All the same, I'm still better than you." I said. I let that hang in the air for a second before adding, "And I'd even be willing to bet on it."

The exasperated Sarah took the bait immediately.

"Fine!" she said, "But _when_ I win, you go straight to the League administration centre and resign!"

"That's fine by me," I said, smirking freely. I must've seemed like such a moron to her – the worst champion in the entire League betting his career against the acclaimed bounty hunter.

"How do we do this damn bet then?" Sarah asked, already thinking about how to most quickly get it over with to force me out of the institute.

"Hold on a minute," I interjected. "What do I get if _I_ win?"

The look Sarah gave me in response clearly suggested that she hadn't even conceived any possibility of me winning (which, to be honest, wasn't completely unreasonable on her behalf).

"I don't know – Anything!" she said, exasperated. "What do you even want!?"

This was a crucial juncture. What did I truly want? The exact same thing that you would've wanted. To tear open her tight blouse and grope/squeeze the hell out of those enormous tits all day long. But I couldn't exactly _say_ that – I'd get kicked in the balls if was lucky, shot in the face if wasn't. My whole plan would essentially be over before it began. No, I had to play this smart.

"Hmm…" I pretended to think about it. "If I win I get…how about your guns? Shock and Awe, I believe they are called? If I win, I get those."

For the first time in the entire conversation, a shadow of doubt crossed over Sarah's features. It was understandable – she'd had those two guns for as long as she could remember. They were undeniably her most prized possessions and on the battlefield they had become an extension of her will as a fighter. Nonetheless, her reluctance only held for half a second. There was, quite simply, not a single doubt in her mind that she would win.

"Deal!"

"Awesome, this will be fun," I said, smiling stupidly. "Shall we take this to the gun range, then? It's nearby."

Another crucial juncture. If Sarah had insisted we decide this bet through a full League practice match, then I'd already have lost before we even began. Lucky for me, the gun range must've seemed like the most efficient and quick method of getting this sorted.

"Whatever," she said. "The gun range, fine. Come on, and hurry up."

The gun range was where all the marksmen champions of the League honed their shooting skills, and it was pretty close to the field of battle. Sarah led the way, walking at a brisk and impatient pace. Although my eyes were glued to her leather-clad ass, my mind – for once – was elsewhere.

My plan was turning out _perfectly_. Sarah Fortune was a better champion than me in virtually every way – she was more quick, more agile, more responsive, more experienced. But the one thing – the _one_ _thing_ – that I was possibly better than her at was shot accuracy. And at a gun range that was the sole variable that mattered. At a gun range all you do is shoot at a stationary target, and you have all the time in the world to aim your shot. I'd been doing that my whole life.

The gun range was _my_ field of battle, and that's where we were playing out our bet. Sarah had no idea what she was getting into.

When we got to the gun range the whole place was empty, given that it was still fairly early in the day. We entered the nearest shooting booth and the first thing that Sarah did was set the target distance to the maximum distance possible.

Our shot target was a circular piece of reinforced metal with concentric circles numbered 1 to 10, with 10 being the smallest, most central circle – the bullseye. As I watched our target move to the very back of the compound I got a tad bit worried. The distance that Sarah had set was incredibly far, and I'd never been at any gun tournament in my local town with such a great target distance involved. When the target finally stopped moving and clicked into place it was virtually impossible to make out the numbers, even while squinting.

Before the target had even stopped swaying, Sarah had gotten up, unholstered her pistol Shock, and aimed it at the target with both hands.

"Best total score after three shots wins," she said simply.

Then she fired.

" _Eight Points!_ " roared the automatic tannoy system.

It had truly been a great shot. For a moment I doubted whether I had been correct in my assessment of her during our earlier match.

Sarah blew the residue smoke from her pistol barrel, and turned over to look at me, one strand of red hair falling over her eyes. "You might as well go pack your bags now," she said smugly, making room for me to shoot.

I tried to shake any doubt from my mind. I _was_ a better shooter than her, I just knew it. Raising my own gun – which was recently named _Deathfyre_ (does that sound cool?) – I took aim.

"I'll be surprised if you hit the target at all," mocked Sarah softly from the sidelines. She had a point. The target distance was so far that it was a real achievement in itself to hit any number at all. I suspect that Sarah herself was pleasantly surprised to have hit such a high number on her first attempt.

I ignored Sarah's jibes and took a deep breath. I reminded myself of what could potentially happen if I won the bet.

I pulled the trigger.

" _Nine Points!_ " roared the tannoy.

Elation rose within me and I immediately turned to see Sarah who had a look of utter incredulity etched on her face.

"Lucky shot…" she said, before stepping into position, this time using her pistol Awe. She fired.

" _Seven Points!"_

She still seemed confident, if somewhat shaken. Surely she was thinking that my last shot was a fluke which I couldn't possibly repeat. I got into position myself and took aim.

" _Nine Points!_ "

The overall score was now 15 to 18 in my favour, with each of us having one shot left. This time Sarah didn't say anything at all. She seemed utterly perplexed at what was happening. If things had not been working out so incredibly well for me, I may even have been a little offended that she had thought so little of my shooting ability beforehand.

Sarah took aim with Shock, then bent down to pick up Awe instead, before again changing her mind and settling on Shock. When she aimed this time she took much longer to fire than her previous shots. As I watched her closely I knew that the shot wouldn't be good. She had broken the first rule of marksmanship – she was overthinking it. She fired.

" _Four Points!_ " roared the tannoy.

Sarah didn't move. She stared at the target in disbelief, and then stared up at the tannoy speaker with equal confusion.

"Excuse me Sarah, I believe it's my turn," I said, trying to play it cool despite there being a festival of fireworks going on inside my head.

Sarah stepped aside slowly. We both knew what could happen next. As long as I hit anything higher than a one I was going to win. I held up _Deathfyre_ and tried my best to concentrate. I still had a job to do, and god knew I didn't want to fuck up right there at the end.

I thought back to a moment just passed when Sarah had bent down to change her guns. Her action had given me a direct look at her massive, exemplified cleavage. She really shouldn't have done that. That sight alone was the best possible motivation in the world. I fired.

" _Ten Points!_ "

Sarah had no words to speak as I slowly lowered my gun and blew the residue smoke from the barrel. I then holstered it and turned to face Sarah. The redhead slowly looked down at her two prized pistols that she was holding in both hands.

I stepped closer and very tentatively reached out for her weapons. As soon as I made contact with the guns her face shot up at me in anger, and I thought she might lash out or hit me or something. Instead, her features and body slowly became more resigned and she reluctantly loosened her grip on her pistols. Gently I pried them free from her fingers and held them myself. They were heavy.

"I promise I'll take good care of them," I said to the blank-faced Miss Fortune. I then tried to do a cool twirl-thing but it failed and I very nearly dropped one of them onto the hard floor. Trying to retain any vestige of coolness, I holstered the weapons in my pockets.

"Well that was fun. We should do it again sometime." I would've held out my hand to her, but I knew that she would of course not have shaken it.

"Just go…" she muttered, her eyes fixated on her cherished weapons wedged into my dingy trouser pockets.

I gave her a big smile, took one final glance at her ample bosom, and then turned to leave.

* * *

So that's what happened earlier this morning. Since then this whole day has passed as if in a dream – I actually have some genuine leverage over the sex goddess that is Sarah Fortune.

And guess what? I'm looking at her right now – she's in the distance, at the end of the street walking towards me. Even in the low glare of the evening street lamps, I'm certain it's her. I can tell from the way that the men nearby turn to stare, to gape, to take mental photographs.

As for me, I'm watching her through the window of a civilian bar on the outskirts of the institute. I knew that she'd find me eventually – she's a bounty hunter, after all. No doubt at all that she's here to bargain for beloved guns back.

I heard that she'd been chosen in two other matches today and was forced to use _regular_ pistols, to the confusion of summoners and her fellow champions alike. Apparently she performed worse during those two matches than even I have been performing recently, and that's saying something.

She wants Shock and Awe back. And every red-blooded man knows what it is that I want in return. But, to be perfectly honest, I'm getting more nervous with every tit-jiggling step that Sarah takes towards me. I know that the ball is in my court. I know that I hold the aces. But there's a huge chance that I could still fuck this up. I need to be very careful in the conversation that I'm about to have with her. It's no small feat to convince a woman that looks like Sarah Fortune to do what I am planning on asking her to do.

Please, if you have any suggestions of what I should say to convince her, let me know now. Holy crap, she's just entered the bar, and everyone just went silent. Guys are standing up to make room for her as she weaves her way through this busy place. She's changed her clothes from the morning - her new attire seems even more revealing than usual. Every male eye in the shop is on her, but she's walking straight to me… Quick! If you have any tips for me this is the time to say them! She's close now, and my throat is drying up. Any last-second advice is most sorely welcome. She's reaching for a chair, and as she leans over slightly I'm treated to a splendid view. What was it that I was going to say again?


	2. Pressing The Advantage

I watched in smug silence as Sarah Fortune sat down in front of me, and my eyes drank deeply at the sight of her. I was of course first drawn to her chest – Sarah had dressed even less conservatively than usual, with her mouth-watering cleavage fully enunciated behind a tight, low-cut white blouse. As she settled into her chair my eyes flicked up to her sultry face, which I noticed was smiling. I had the immediate impression that her smile was not really genuine.

"Hey there, Finch," she smirked at me.

It was the first time she had ever used my actual name. So she had decided to play the nice card, ay? Good, that was an easy card to play along with.

"Hey Sarah," I replied. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"No reason," she said, still smiling. "I come down to these civilian places once in a while. The Champion's Bar can just be so haughty sometimes, you know? And fancy meeting you here, right?"

Wow. What a load of crap. I may be an absolute chump as a League champion but that doesn't mean that I'm a moron. Did she really think I was that stupid? It was blatantly obvious that the busty redhead had tracked me down and was solely here in an attempt to get her guns back.

"Yeah, real coincidence," I said, taking the last swig of my beer. As I beckoned the bartender over for a refill I realized that almost all the other men in the bar were whispering among themselves while darting glances over to Sarah. I couldn't really hear what any of them were saying, but it would've been a safe guess than none of their conversations were child-friendly.

"Excuse my manners, do you want a drink?" I asked Sarah as the bartender came over for my refill.

"What do you have here?" the redhead asked the bartender, who immediately began rattling off about the wide variety of alcohol his business sold, clearly delighted at the chance to talk with the voluptuous bounty hunter.

As the two of them talked my eyes naturally dropped down admire Sarah's cleavage once again. (I hope you don't think that I have low willpower or something for being unable to control my eyes around Miss Fortune – I can _guarantee_ you that if you were in my position you'd be doing the _exact_ same thing. Even the eerily-composed stud of my local town, Baddle Wuff, wouldn't have been able to resist a lingering peek or two). Like a mathematician obsessed with an undecipherable equation, I just could not get over how Sarah's tits could be so large despite her slim frame. And the way that the top of her breasts bulged slightly against the press of her blouse…you could just _tell_ that they were soft as—

Remembering myself, I immediately lifted my gaze to see that the bartender was long gone and that Sarah was watching me closely. The typical hot embarrassment of being caught staring at a woman's cleavage flushed over me and I braced myself for the inevitable reprimand that sure to follow.

It never came. Sarah had surely noticed my piggish gaze at her chest but, unlike the first time we had met at the Champion's Bar, this time she chose not to comment. I smiled inwardly, remembering the leverage that I had over her – she wouldn't dare say anything against me so long as I had her prized weapons in my possession.

As if on cue, Sarah very tentatively brought up the topic of our earlier bet.

"Hey…" she said, while toying with her napkin on the table and trying to act nonchalant, "About what happened this morning – I was…wrong for underestimating you. I was just in a bad mood, that's all. Can you forgive me?"

I grinned at her meagre attempt to butter me up. If this was her chosen tactic then she had sorely misjudged the situation.

"It's fine," I smiled back. "No problem at all."

Sarah continued to play with her napkin, feigning casual conversation. "And about my guns-"

"Shock and Awe?" I said, cutting her off. "Really remarkable weapons. I tested them this afternoon and they were absolutely superb. They just feel _right_ , you know? I think I might start using them in the field of battle from now on."

(That was a lie. I had indeed tested the two ornate pistols earlier in the day but they had just been too hefty, with way too much recoil for my liking. I much preferred my own trustworthy gun. But I definitely wasn't about to tell Sarah that).

Sarah's fake smile faltered for the briefest of moments when I mentioned the possibility of using her precious guns for my own League matches. Regaining her composure, the redhead finally broached what she had been preparing to say this whole time.

"Yeah, about my pistols. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to return them?"

"What?" I said loudly, acting surprised at her request.

Sarah looked at the table, seemingly downcast. She was a good actress, I'd give her that.

"It's just that they've been with me forever…" she said. "I love those pistols. I can't fight the same without them."

I wasn't having any of it.

"But I won our bet," I said. "Those pistols are incredible, and they're mine now. Why should I just hand them over?"

Sarah sat up. "I always figured you for gentleman, Finch. Can't you help a lady out?"

As the redhead spoke she very subtly brought her two arms together on the table, massively extenuating her already drool-worthy cleavage. I glanced at her giant boobs, but only briefly. I had the distinct impression that if I stared too long I would be like a fly drawn towards an electric bug zapper.

"Pretty please?" she added, biting her bottom lip.

Was this her plan? To appeal to my chivalry while buttering me up with a nice view of her tits? Did she _really_ think that was going to work? No way. Listen, any other day of my life I would've given any item in my possession for the chance of having a long, flirtatious conversation with a scantily-clad Sarah Fortune. But I was no idiot. I had _serious_ leverage over her now. I wasn't about to give it all away for just this. After all, why settle for the sausage when you could have the steak? And this was one big, juicy steak indeed.

"Sorry Sarah," I said with finality. "A bet is a bet."

Upon hearing my words Sarah immediately dropped any pretence of cheerfulness or flirtation. Her arms dropped back to her sides and her fake smirk instantaneously morphed into an annoyed scowl.

"Fine," she said. "You dick." She reached behind into her attached pouch and then dropped a small bag of coins onto the table between us.

I eyed the money bag. It wasn't very large but through the opening at the top I could tell that it was full to the brim with gold coins.

"One month's salary," Sarah announced. "More than enough as a reward for getting lucky in a dumb bet."

I looked at the money bag and then back at the bounty hunter, saying nothing, my face impassive.

Sarah's leant forward, eyebrows furrowed in confusion – she must have thought that I would've jumped at the offer.

"Are you serious?" she asked, watching me closely. When my face remained emotionless, Sarah gave an exasperated sigh a reached into her pouch yet again.

"Two month's salary!" she said, dropping yet another money bag onto the table. "And that's all I have - now for fuck's sake, give me back my goddamn guns!"

To be honest, it really was a shit tonne of money. Not only was it two months' worth of salary, it was two months' worth of salary from an established, commonly-selected League champion who earnt much more than I did. Such was the amount of money currently on the table, I sincerely doubted that Sarah had ever expected that she would have to bring out the second money bag at all.

Nonetheless, again I said nothing at all, and instead simply looked back at her.

Sarah's mouth opened partially in utter disbelief. "Are you joking?" she asked. "Or are you just dim-witted?"

She leant forward more, determined to convince me, to bring me to reason.

"That's an insane amount of money," she said, nodding towards the two purses between us. "We both know you could use the cash more than the guns. You won't be here in the League for long. You barely get picked for any matches anymore! And what do you expect will happen when you get back to that little town of yours? No one is going to be throwing money at your feet. No one is going to be lining up to welcome back a failed champion."

Sarah might've thought that she her words were cutting deep blows to my pride, but what she didn't realize was that I had barely any pride at all. In fact, while she was talking all I was actually thinking about was how full her lips were, and how incredibly sexy she looked riled up.

I finally spoke.

"You know, Sarah," I slowly, "Money comes and goes but some chances only pop up once in a lifetime."

She cocked her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the frustrated redhead replied.

It was my turn to be perplexed. _She still didn't know_. _How could she not know?_ The busty bounty hunter somehow couldn't figure out what it was that I really wanted from her – it was what I wanted from moment she sat down, from the moment I won the bet, from the moment I first saw her – it was the exactly same thing that every man who had ever looked at her wanted.

I licked my lips. My mouth was dry as I prepared to put into words what this whole conversation had been leading me to say.

"I've got a room booked upstairs," I said. "How about we both go up there and see if there is anything else you could do to convince me."

Sarah's eyes widened slowly with gradual realization.

" _Excuse_ _me?_ " she spat, although it came out fairly weak.

"You heard me," I said darkly. I leant forward and looked directly at her. It was my turn to be forceful. It was time to go all-in or die trying. "It was _you_ who agreed to the bet, and it was _you_ who lost it. You fucked up. And if you ever want your precious pistols back you'll come upstairs with me to sort this out _now_."

Sarah stared back, perhaps startled by this seemingly newfound forcefulness from me. She moved back in her chair slightly, eyes darting around the table, thinking for a way to get out of this.

I had to press my advantage.

"No amount of money is going to convince me. Whatever you say is not going to convince me. It's this or _nothing_."

"I don't believe this," Sarah said softly, almost to herself. "All this for a stupid bet…"

I pressed on.

"Yes, all this for stupid bet," I said, voice rising. "Do you want to have another? I bet you anything that without Shock and Awe you'll be the next champion kicked out of the League after me."

The nail hit home. Sarah looked back at me. All her previous bitchiness, haughtiness and fakeness was now gone, replaced with what very possibly was (please, oh please let it be this)…defeatism. My heart roared. For the first time since I had won the bet, I truly dared to dream. Was this _actually_ going to work? Did I _actually_ stand a chance of getting with this slim, big-titted, fat-arsed, redhead goddess sitting in front of me? Was this a fucking dream?

No, I couldn't get ahead of myself. I could still sense some defiance in her and I would never _ever_ forgive myself if messed it up at this late stage. I had to remind her of her beloved guns.

"Your pistols are in the room I've booked upstairs – and no, before you get any ideas I've locked them in the room safety vault and only I know the combination." I then lowered my voice slightly, to give the impression of reasonableness. "Come upstairs with me, and by the time you leave the room you'll have them back and you can just forget about this entire incident. You only fucked up a bet, you don't need to fuck up your career too."

Sarah remained silent for a while. This was the tensest moment of my entire life. My eyes raked over her face, looking for some sort of sign, but none were forthcoming.

Finally she spoke.

" _If_ we go upstairs, what are we going to do exactly?"

I grinned broadly, and slowly looked down to her incredible chest.

"A lot."

* * *

Holy fuck. It actually seems like she's about to agree to this. I'm a fucking legend for pulling this off, I swear. My mind is spinning…there's so much I want to do when I get her up to that room… but there might not be enough time to indulge my every desire. What should I do first? Be as lewd as you like. In this lust-filled state I'm open to any suggestion. C'mon buddy, I know you wish you were me right now - Speak quick to be a part of this!


	3. Non-Negotiable

My hands gripped either side of table, knuckles white, as I waited with maximum impatience and trepidation for Sarah Fortune to make her decision. The busty bounty hunter remained silent, eyes fixated on an unknown point behind my left shoulder. She was still thinking, weighing up her options.

What the fuck was taking her so long? It was a foregone conclusion by this point – she was going to say yes, she _had_ to say yes. Why, then, was she taking so goddamn long? Please, oh please hurry up. _Please_!

At long last the redhead parted her lips to say the single most magical word in the entire universe.

"Fine."

I jumped up from my seat with such unrestrained vigour that my chair flew back at least a metre, causing a screeching sound so loud that everybody in the bar turned around to look. I didn't care. Why the fuck would I care? Sarah SexQueen Fortune had just agreed to come upstairs with me! My mind was racing, my heart was pumping - How was this possible? I had barely even _spoken_ to her before today.

Was this a dream? Could I be dreaming?

I dismissed the notion immediately. Even in my dreams the girls were never as hot as Sarah Fortune.

The redhead got up much slower and more hesitantly than I did, her demeanour still seeming somewhat dazed.

"Come on," I said, moving over and grabbing her wrist, "The stairs are this way."

Sarah didn't resist as I led her towards the staircase on the other side of the bistro. Every single pair of eyes in the bar were on us. It was beyond obvious what was about to transpire between me and the busty redhead following behind – not only was I clearly making a beeline towards the upstairs bedrooms, the lust-crazed look in my eyes and the impatient set of my jaw were dead giveaways.

As I weaved my way through the crowded sets of stools and tables, men all around were watching in utter disbelief, no doubt perplexed at how an average-looking guy like me had managed to pull a girl who looked like the goddess of glamour models.

"What the hell is your secret man?" a random dude openly asked as I passed his table. I ignored him, the bastard. Maybe if he spent years learning how to shoot guns and make smart bets then he could be in my position one day, but until then he'd just have to shut up and watch. Damn, I'd never felt so smug in my entire life. Right in that moment if my ego was real it would probably be the size of Sarah's tits (well maybe not _that_ big, but still pretty damn large).

We reached the narrow staircase and I let Sarah go up first. Man, her ass looked out-of-this-world amazing in her tight leather pants as she conquered those stairs one step at a time. It truly was a travesty of monumental proportions that Sarah's ass was not her best asset – on any other girl in Valoran they would've been her crowning glory, drawing ass-men suitors from across the continent. As I followed close behind I wanted nothing more than to reach over and give each cheek a firm slap, but I was scared to the bones that doing so would make Sarah cancel our arrangement. I definitely wasn't going to risk any action of the sort until we were safely behind a latched door.

I hastily led Sarah to the room on the far side of the landing which I had previously booked, and I fumbled horribly with the room key. When the door was finally unlocked I held it open for Sarah, and once we were both inside I immediately spun around to re-lock it. It was only after the lock had triple-clicked into place that I allowed myself the luxury of taking a deep breath. And then I slowly turned around to examine my prize.

The curvaceous Sarah Fortune stood facing me in the middle of the medium-sized Inn room, clearly unimpressed by the dingy bed and basic furniture of the place. For my part, I couldn't have cared less about the room's furnishings – I barely even noticed them at all, such was my gaze so fixated on the busty redhead.

It was only in _that_ very moment, when I stood in silence staring at her massively plunging cleavage and her slender exposed navel, did I truly appreciate the enormity of the situation. No ifs, buts or maybes, I was _actually_ about to fuck Miss Fortune. How a guy like me had managed to pull this off would become a thing of folklore for years to come. I was a regular genius, a prodigy, a scholar, a saint.

I could barely restrain myself at this point, and I stepped forward greedily, both hands stretched out ready to—

"Wait!" yelled Sarah, her palms open and raised.

I stopped in my tracks, virtually skidding to a halt.

"Show me the safe," she said, looking around the room. "Show me the safe where you've kept my guns."

I could barely speak at this point, so I simply gestured over to the cupboard behind her. Sarah turned around and opened the cupboard gingerly, revealing the basic security safe that all inn bedrooms contained. While the cupboard itself was old and flimsy, the safe was completely secure, and I grinned broadly as I saw Sarah bend down and give the safe handle a slight tug, as if she was inwardly hoping that I'd stupidly forgotten to lock it.

"Satisfied?" I asked mockingly, taking a step closer.

"Whatever," said Sarah simply as she got up and turned back around.

Perhaps sensing that I was like a tightened spring on the verge of release, the bounty hunter was determined to get one final negotiation in.

"Listen," she said carefully, stepping back and a little to the right so that the room wall was behind her. "I don't know what you thought this was going to be but you do _not_ have a free pass on me. There are some things I will _not_ do, guns or no guns. And I'm only here for two hours max, you understand that?"

Perhaps I should have been disappointed. Perhaps I should have argued for better terms. After all, there was a _lot_ that I had planned to do this evening. But in my lust-addled state all I heard was confirmation that Sarah was actually going to allow me to do stuff to her for the next few hours. It was music to my fucking ears. And for now, that was enough.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, slowly closing the distance between us, "Fine."

"So…" Sarah said cautiously, noting the crazed look in my eyes and attempting to gain some measure of control over the situation. "Tell me what you want to do first and I'll let you know if I agree to it."

I smirked.

"There's this one thing I've wanted to do since the second I saw you." I took a step closer, drool beginning to form at the corners of my mouth. "And sorry, it's non-negotiable."

And with that I literally _lunged_ at the busty redhead, pushing her back into the wall. My hands immediately went just where you'd expect them to go – where _yours_ would have gone in my situation – to her incredible tits. Holy _fuck_. With a hand on each breast I roughly squeezed them together, feeling their size and weight for the first time. They were _huge_. Each boob was way beyond a handful, which was made abundantly clear as my eager fingers pressed into them with fanatic abandon.

Sarah was clearly wearing a bra under her white blouse – the hard fabric was restricting my fingers from a complete probe of her fantastic funbags. Yet straight from my first squeeze I could tell that these were the soft, firm-yet-malleable type of tits that drove men to insanity.

I continued my assault, gripping each breast from the middle, fingers pressed into the flesh, and then lifting them up, feeling their amazing heaviness in each hand before releasing them to gravity and repeating the process. I squeezed, lifted, pressed and probed with the zealous devotion of someone who was finally making into reality a deep desire that he had spent nights beyond number fantasizing about.

I vaguely heard Sarah groaning as I harassed her chest, but my gaze was too glued on my own handiwork to notice her facial expression. I continued my unrelenting assault for a while more – _pressing, squeezing_ – until it became clear that there was something that had to be done. Although Sarah's blouse was thin, her bra underneath was severely impeding my gropes from attaining ultimate ecstasy. Both garments had to go. They had to go _now_.

My hands very reluctantly withdrew from her tits and began to tug at the buttons of her blouse. But these damned buttons were so fucking small that in my fervent state it was difficult to get them undone. I finally managed to release a button and I immediately allowed both hands another rough squeeze of Sarah's still-covered tits to ease my frustration before moving down for the next button.

I probably would've just torn open the busty redhead's shirt if not for the fact that there were very few buttons left fastened because of Sarah's prior decision to reveal a lot of skin this evening (God bless her). I brought my head down to chest-level to aid in the arduous task of unbuttoning, and finally when the last one was free I pulled opened her blouse, revealing directly to my face the wonders of her bra-clad breasts.

Sarah had always dressed showing a lot of cleavage, but seeing her in just a bra was something else altogether. Her breasts looked enormous and her bra was clearly full to the brim, stretched to the breaking point, begging for release. I brought my hands up for a single squeeze of Sarah's bra-clad boobs, revelling in the feeling as my fingers above her bra pushed into the bare titflesh.

It wasn't enough. I had to have the whole experience.

I quickly brought my hands back to Sarah's open blouse and pushed it passed her shoulders and down her arms to fall on the floor, and in the very same motion my hands went straight for the stretched-out bra clasp on her back. Now some guys enjoy playing with breasts for a bit while they are still bra-encased – it helps build up the tension before eventually removing that final garment and getting the full feel. It was completely understandable why guys did that, heck even I did that most of the time. But in this scenario, with Sarah Fortune, I wasn't going to waste any time toying with bra-covered tits. When the main course is so amazing, why fuck about with appetizers?

The clasp came free.

I pulled the bra off Sarah's chest from the front and hurled it far behind me, ensuring the evil piece of fabric never hindered me again. The view that awaited me was heavenly.

Sarah's tits were finally revealed.

Holy _shit_. The redhead's huge breasts hung off with absolutely no sag, which seemed impossible given their immense size. Why she even bothered with a bra was an absolute mystery. The skin of her boobs was flawlessly unblemished, and her brown slowly-erecting nipples were perfectly placed on each tit. They were _incredible_. Even I, in my lust-crazy state, spared a full two seconds to truly appreciate Sarah's breasts.

And then I dived in face-first.

My face leapt whole-heartedly into Sarah's awaiting cleavage and at the same I brought my hands up to press her bare breasts onto me, the tits being easily large enough to thoroughly submerge my entire face in the heavenly flesh. Immediately I was able to truly appreciate the sheer softness of Sarah's breasts, not only from my face which was sandwiched between them, but also from my hands which were finally able to grope with absolute freedom now that the tyrannical bra had been vanquished.

I moved my head slowly around within Sarah's cleavage, rejoicing in the feeling of her soft titflesh against my face. At the same time my hands were mauling at her breasts, pushing them together and groping wildly. I then decided to fulfill a long personal fantasy - I began blowing raspberries into Sarah's cleavage while slapping her tits onto my face from either side – motorboating the busty redhead.

After about a full minute of that amazing action, I pulled my face free to better watch as I harassed her tits with my hands. I pressed them, squeezed them, grabbed onto them and flung them side-to-side. Fuck, they were just so soft, so _big_. I could barely believe how lucky I was. Wherever Sarah went guys would constantly be staring at her enormous breasts, peeking at her cleavage, and attempting to move in closer for a better view. And now those same amazing tits were right here, completely exposed in front of me, getting squeezed with _my_ _own hands_. I must've been fucking blessed or something.

Noticing some spittle of my saliva in Sarah's cleavage from my previous motorboat, I decided to add to it by giving the inside of her left breast a long, sloppy lick. I then moved over to her nipple and covered it with my mouth. My tongue danced around her erect nipple while I sucked enthusiastically, and I did the same to her right breast before moving back to the left one once again. Changing tactics, I began to suck heavily on each breast before suddenly releasing them from my mouth, causing an incredibly erotic and fleshy _pop_ sound to be made. All the while I explored Sarah's tits with my mouth, I never for one second stopped groping and kneading them with my fingers.

Eventually I wanted a different angle get at her chest with my hands. Reluctantly I released both now-saliva-glistening breasts, lifted up myself to get to full height, and made to move behind the topless redhead. Sarah Fortune, who up until this point had had her back against the inn room wall, unable to do anything but watch while the disgusting genius who had tricked her into a bet mauled and sucked at her huge breasts, was now moved forward slightly as I got behind her. Now my back was against the wall and Sarah's amazing body was leaning into me, her back against my front.

I reached my hands under her arms and grabbed at her tits again. With my face above the redhead's left shoulder, I had the perfect aerial view as I continued my harassment of her chest. While licking the side of Sarah's neck, I lifted up each tit roughly, feeling their full amazing weight, and cherishing how the excess titflesh filled the spaces between my fingers. I lifted them up and down, up and down, before pressing them together as hard as I could. A trail of drool almost fell on Sarah's shoulder as I saw from above just how truly massive her breasts looked when pressed together like that.

Continuing to toy with her boobs with one hand, I moved the other one further down to feel her incredibly slender stomach. The contrast was exquisite. In one hand I gripped a large full breast while in the other I rubbed an amazingly taut and slim midriff. Such a killer combination should barely have been physically possible, but rather than wonder at the intricacy of Sarah's perfect body I decided simply to enjoy it while I could.

Bringing the southern hand up once again, I cupped Sarah's breasts in my palms and began flicking them with my index fingers, causing each tit to jiggle wonderfully in my hands. I noticed that Sarah was looking down and watching as her chest got thoroughly manhandled.

"You like that, Fortune?" I whispered in her ear, before licking the side of her neck once again.

"Pig," Sarah replied simply, still remaining defiant.

I smiled into her neck.

It was very possible that the busty bounty hunter was surprised by the sheer enthusiasm that I was directing towards her chest. Still, it was impossible for me to imagine any other red-blooded guy that Sarah had slept with who _wouldn't_ have fondled her tits with the same amount of crazed vigour, especially during the first time he got his hands on them.

"Come 'ere," I said, lifting up a hand to turn Sarah's face towards mine. I saw a quick flash of the redhead's startled expression before I pressed my lips roughly into hers.

Sarah resisted and pulled back slightly, but I simply closed the small distance and kissed her once more. Perhaps acknowledging that she couldn't beat my persistence, she eventually began returning the kiss.

Hot damn. Sarah's full red lips were truly awesome to feel against my own. I pressed further, my tongue darting out to pry open her lips. The redhead soon relented and parted her lips, and immediately did my tongue force its way inside her mouth.

As my tongue battled against hers I noticed with pleasant surprise how the inside of her mouth tasted like strawberries. Thoroughly enjoying the sensation, I pressed my lips further into hers, and pushed my tongue further into her mouth, intensifying the kiss. So good was this make-out session that for a few moments I almost _forgot_ that my hands were playing with Sarah's breasts, and the pressure of my squeezes and gropes on them actually died down a little.

This was only for a few moments however, and as soon as I realized my folly I began to redirect my inward attention from the kiss back towards Sarah's chest. I was no sap. Even the best kiss in the world couldn't compare to squeezing a huge pair of tits. Sarah moaned into my mouth as I began squeezing, lifting, pressing and groping at her chest with all my previous eagerness renewed.

Man, right in that moment I was certain that I was experiencing the closest thing to paradise that was humanely possible to attain. Surely there was no better sensation in this universe than making out with an insanely hot redhead while squeezing her massive boobs and having your dick squashed against her tight ass and—

Wait a minute. I'm such a dumbfuck! This whole time I had completely forgotten about Sarah Fortune's world-class ass!

With all the excitement of a child who had just realized that he still had one more unopened present left under the tree, I immediately released the bounty hunter's tits and broke our kiss. I then spun myself and Sarah around so that her front was facing the wall, with myself behind her. Sarah yelped at sudden shift in position, her hands coming up to press against the wall, stopping her from crashing front-first into it. The whole position shift took place in less than a second.

"What the hell are you doing, Finch?" asked Sarah to the wall, her annoyance clearly showing through her voice.

I said nothing. Instead I slowly looked down past her long red hair and bare back and took in the sight of her enticing, leather-clad ass.

Sarah began to repeat herself, this time with her bitchy tone.

"I _said_ what the fuck are you do— _ugh_!"

I spanked her ass hard.

Wow. The sound of my hand striking her butt had elicited an incredibly sharp _slap_ noise, proving the sheer tightness of Sarah's ass beyond all doubt. Hell, even my hand stung slightly from the action.

The feeling was intoxicating. I had to do it again.

 _Slap._

Fuck that was a tight ass.

 _Slap._

A big…

 _Slap. Slap._

…tight ass.

"Not so hard!" squealed the redhead.

I relented my assault and instead cupped each ass-cheek with my hands, lifting them a little. I pinched slightly. Holy shit, man. For such a big ass there shockingly little give – it was just so incredibly firm and tight. No fucking wonder my spanks had caused such a sharp sound.

 _Slap_.

"I said not so hard!" Sarah yelped.

I pushed slightly on Sarah's back so that she leaned more into the room wall, further sticking her ass out towards me.

"Don't pretend you don't deserve it, bitch." I said darkly, my hands tracing around her ass, readying for another slap. "There has to be _some_ punishment for arrogant, naughty girls."

 _SLAP._

" _Urgh_!" squealed the bounty-hunter. "Fuck, that's enough already!"

I had to admit that the last slap had been a little too hard, but damn did it feel good to do it.

My fingers found their way to the hem of Sarah's tight leather pants and I was just about to pull them down to continue my spanks when I saw something that immediately drew my attention.

Leaning as she was against the wall, the top half Sarah's body was diagonal and from my position behind her I could just about see the sides of her huge boobs hanging down, completely succumbing to gravity. They looked fucking massive like that.

I abandoned all attempts to pull down her pants and once again grasped at her boobs from behind her, once more squeezing and digging my fingers into the welcoming titflesh. (I apologize to all ass-men for my actions here, but if you haven't already noticed – and you really should have by now – I myself am quite partial to tits, especially when they are as huge as these ones. Maybe if you successfully convince me later I will re-commence my attack on her ass, and perhaps properly see it through).

I pushed Sarah into the wall with my body weight, my hands on her tits, my crotch grinding almost involuntarily against her tight rear. All my effort was focused once again on squeezing her unbelievable, jaw-dropping breasts. As my hands fondled Sarah's boobs my knuckles were pressed very uncomfortably into the hard plain bricks of the room wall, but I honestly didn't care in the slightest.

It couldn't have been more than a minute ago that I began giving Sarah her much-deserved spanking, but it truly felt like an eternity since I last had my hands on her tits. I spun the redhead around again, and once more dropped my face down to her chest-level. I sucked enthusiastically on one of her nipples while moving the other breast up and around in a circular motion, the heavy funbag pressing into my palm all the while.

Not able to get enough of their stunning size, I once again plunged my head into Sarah's deep cleavage and motorboated the hell out of her once more. The sensation was amazing, but upon removing my head I realized that the action hadn't given me nearly as much satisfaction as it had done the first time.

Motorboating the busty redhead was no longer enough. Squeezing her huge tits was no longer enough. Pressing my face into her heavenly cleavage was no longer enough. I needed _more_.

As I stared at the two massive breasts in front of me, I immediately knew what I had to do next.

I was going to put my dick in between them.

I was going to fuck Sarah Fortune's tits.

* * *

Sorry buddy, I value your advice and everything but there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about this one.

Just sit back, fasten your seatbelt, and brace yourself for what's about to follow.


	4. Doing It Right

As I knelt licking Sarah's massive tits, I briefly wondered what the local guys back home would think if they could see the huge-chested redhead goddess right in front of me. And I wondered what they would think if they knew what I was about to do to her.

Would they have been proud that a person from their own little town had somehow managed to snag such an incredible lay? Maybe. It was possible. But any feeling of pride, if it even existed, would surely have been drowned out by a particular overarching, overwhelming emotion – _Jealously_. Every guy in my home town – heck, any guy in general – would have been jealous to their very _core_ if they knew what I had in store for Sarah Fortune.

And rightly so.

Still on chest-level, I continued to lick sloppily up and down the inside of Sarah's deep cleavage (just as I had been doing for the past minute or so), preparing it for what was to come. Man, the raunchiness, the lewdness, the sheer _dirtiness_ of what I had in mind filled me to the brim with raw excitement.

Finally unable to contain myself, I rose to full height and put my hands on Sarah's shoulders, intending to push her down to her knees. At the very last second I changed my mind, and instead pulled her over to the bed.

If I was going to fuck Miss Fortune's tits, I was going to do it right.

As I pulled the redhead over to the double-bed I vaguely heard her say something, but in my beyond-horny state I couldn't have cared less. Choosing to ignore her, I roughly pushed the bounty hunter backwards onto the mattress.

Fuckin' hell, bro. Out of everything I'd seen in my entire life, nothing was more erotic than the sight of a confused and completely topless Sarah Fortune lying flat on her back, her chest glistening with my own saliva, her massive boobs falling to each side. I literally couldn't wait any longer – I just had to get my dick in between those things, _ASAP._

Still fully dressed, I lowered my hands down to my belt buckle, quickly unfastening it and pulling it free. Not for one second peeling my gaze away from the sight of Sarah's huge bare breasts, I then hastily kicked off my shoes and immediately unbuttoned my pants, allowing them to fall to the floor before stepping out of them.

I was left standing next to the bed in my checkered boxers, and of course by this point I was already fully erect. (Hell, I'd basically been rocking a semi-chub since I'd first seen the busty bounty hunter earlier this morning). Looking up from her tits to her face, I noticed Sarah glance down at my crotch. Her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw the size of the member poking out from behind my boxers.

I grinned. It wasn't the first time I'd seen that reaction.

Oh yeah, in case I've forgotten to mention it – I have a big dick.

While most League champions prided their weapons and/or armour above everything else, my own most prized possession was definitely my cock. My penis measured 10 inches in length at full erection (okay fine, it was closer to 9.5 but I'm going to round up) and my width was pretty damn impressive as well. Having a big dick, knowing inwardly that you are sporting a monster between your legs, can do wonders for one's confidence. For example, despite the fact that I was constantly getting destroyed in League matches by established champions like Garen and Jarven, it always lifted my spirits a little to think about the strong likelihood that I had a longer cock than either of them. Maybe it was childish, but I didn't care.

Still smirking, I slowly pulled down my boxers, revealing to Sarah Fortune the full magnificence of my male organ. My long cock was completely erect and stood at full attention, pointing directly to the stunned redhead on the bed.

Enjoying the look of incredulity on Sarah's sultry face, I brought my hand up to slowly stroke myself.

"What's the matter, Fortune?" I asked, absent-mindedly rubbing my member, "Not what you were expecting?"

Sarah remained in stunned silence at first but after a few moments she leaned up on her elbows, her mouth opening for a retort.

She never got the chance.

Sarah's act of propping herself up on her elbows had caused her huge tits to jiggle _wondrously_ and had thus served as an instant reminder of what I desperately needed to do. Before Sarah even had the chance to speak a single word, I _leapt_ onto her. My hands immediately gripped onto her massive boobs and with the same force I pushed her down onto her back once more.

Clambering fully onto the bed, I kept both hands roughly on her tits as I lifted a leg and positioned myself right over her slender stomach, straddling her.

"Wha—what are you doing?" asked Sarah uncertainly, shocked at my sudden position above her.

"This." I said simply, my voice almost cracking with lust.

I released my hold of her breasts as I scooted up hastily, my dick now on level with her chest. Her boobs had fallen back to her sides so I reached over and grabbed them firmly with each hand, feeling the excess flesh sink past my fingers.

I spared half a second to took down and admire the sight of my big dick astride Sarah's chest, with my hands on either side gripping a breast, everything at the ready.

And then I pressed her tits together onto my cock.

" _Fuck!_ "

I yelled in sheer delight as Sarah Fortune's huge tits totally enveloped my dick, submerging it completely within the wonderful softness. The warmness of her two large boobs felt beyond amazing as they wrapped around the full girth of my cock.

With my hands still firmly pressing Sarah's tits in place, I slowly moved the two enormous funbags up and then down just a single time, cherishing the amazing feeling of my first ever titwank using Sarah's Fortune's mind-boggling breasts.

" _Fuuuuckkk_ , that feels good!"

The sensation was almost unbearably pleasurable. Every nerve fibre in my cock was triggered against the gentle friction of Sarah's smooth, soft titflesh.

The feeling was fuckin' intoxicating. I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

Still gripping each breast with my hands, I slowly and steadily moved them up and down the length of my cock again and again and again.

"oh yeah…fuck...oh, _god_ yes…"

It didn't take more than a few wanks with the redhead's boobs to confirm a theory that I had long since suspected – Sarah Fortune's tits were _perfect_ for fucking. They were large enough that the whole thickness of my cock was always fully enveloped with titflesh to spare, and indeed my entire big dick had essentially _disappeared_ beneath her breasts, with the small exception of my cockhead that pocked out from the top of her cleavage whenever I dragged her tits downwards.

Not only that, the bounty hunter's breasts were so soft that lube was completely unnecessary – the small amount of saliva that I had left between her tits earlier was more than enough to ease things along. Nevertheless, I built up more saliva in my mouth and spat it down on the meshwork of cock and tits, doing so mainly to add to the raunchiness of the titfuck rather than for necessity.

"You're fucking disgusting," said Sarah, her mouth curling in revulsion as she watched my spit fall onto her breasts. Her expression this entire time had been one of clear repugnance as she reluctantly allowed me defile her precious tits.

"Come on now, Sarah," I said, slowly beginning to thrust my hips up whenever I dragged her tits down over my cock. "Did you - _ugh-_ really not - _ugh_ \- expect me to do this?"

I gradually increased the pace of my thrusts, pressing Sarah's breasts harder onto my cock, ramming my rod up and down her cleavage with greater fervency.

Not only was the physical pleasure incredible, but the visual experience alone could very easily have caused me to bust my nut early. Whenever I looked down I saw an unbelievably sexy and topless Sarah Fortune right below me, my own dick wrapped around and pistoning between her massive tits – the same mouth-watering tits that before today I only had the privilege of staring at from a distance. I could barely believe what was happening. I felt like the king of the fucking world.

I continued to fuck Sarah's big tits, loving absolutely everything about the experience - the gentle way her soft titflesh gave way to my intruding dick, the jiggle of each breast between my hands whenever I thrusted, the feeling of the bottom of her boobs hitting against my thighs. I was in heaven, pure and simple.

After only a few minutes of almost unbearably pleasurable breast-fucking, I found myself almost about to reach my breaking point. Completely unwilling to cum just yet, I somehow managed to exert the enormous willpower required to stop thrusting between Sarah's tits. I released the redhead's massive breasts and leant back for a quick break, breathing very heavily. I realized I was sweating all over as if I'd just run a mini-marathon or something.

"Now isn't this fun?" I asked the redhead sarcastically, my breaths coming out short and heavy.

Sarah simply scowled back up at me.

Not wanting to miss any opportunity to toy more with her tits, I held my cock at its base and started flinging it down onto her breasts, watching in delight as I saw the titflesh jiggle amazingly with every impact.

Changing tactics, I held up her right tit and began pressing the tip of my cock into her nipple, revelling in the sensation of her nub pressing into my sensitive cockhead. Soon tiring of this, I returned to flinging my cock onto her huge tits. The soft _smack_ noise caused by the flesh-on-flesh impact was incredibly erotic. I kept flinging my heavy dick onto Sarah's boobs for a while more, always alternating between each breast as if I was playing the drums. I probably looked like a real moron, but I could hardly have cared less.

Finally ready for Round Two, I scooted up a little and re-positioned the length of my cock down the middle of Sarah's chest. Deciding that I wanted to focus solely on thrusting this time, I needed Sarah to ensure that her tits remained wrapped around my dick without my own hands there to hold them in place.

"Press your tits together," I commanded the redhead, once again desperate for the soft feeling of her breasts around my cock.

Sarah annoyingly chose to do nothing, her hands remaining flat down her sides where they had been this entire time so far.

Growing irritated at her bitchy attitude, I looked to her face and I suddenly realized something from the bounty hunter's expression.

Sarah honestly thought that I was a massive pervert or something for fucking her breasts. It was almost as if she thought other guys would never do such a lewd, dirty thing. Feeling generous, I decided it was time I revealed the truth to her.

"Listen here, you big-titted bitch," I said down to her, my voice deepening with impatience. "You think I'm some kind of dirty bastard for doing this? Well, guess what – _every single guy_ that has ever seen you has fantasied about putting their dick between your tits. I can _guarantee_ you that. Most of them have fucking beaten themselves off thinking about it, I promise. So you see, I'm not so different than any other fucking guy around. Now…"

I grabbed her hands and pressed them onto her breasts, pushing them together over my dick.

"…Remember why you're here. You still want your fucking guns back, right?"

When I let go of Sarah's hands I was pleased to see that she reluctantly kept them in place, my dick remaining wrapped beneath the heavenly softness.

"Good girl," I smirked.

And then I began thrusting.

Fuck man, I can barely describe how incredible it felt to have my cock thrusting between these puppies again. This time, without having to use my own hands to keep her breasts in in place, the only sensation on my entire body was the feeling of Sarah's soft malleable tits on my dick as I rammed my way up and down between them.

Picking up the pace, I began thrusting faster and faster. I thrust so hard that my dick began slipping out from between her tits, much to my fustration.

"Hold them tighter," I demanded, and the busty redhead obediently re-adjusted her grip on her breasts.

I began thrusting again, faster, harder. My eyes were glued on the unbelievably raunchy sight of my own big dick ploughing its way through Sarah's massive boobs – I couldn't have looked away even if I tried.

She fucking deserved this, the busty bounty hunting bitch. She fucking deserved to have her huge tits fucked. She was always walking around with her low cut tops, her massive cleavage always out on display. Always taunting and teasing the champions, the summoners, and the normal folk alike. It was about time that someone wrapped these tits around his cock. The way I figured, I was doing a public service by fucking them. You're all welcome. You can thank me later.

I thrusted more and more, my hips rocking wildly above Sarah's prone body.

Again my cock slipped free.

"Fucking press your tits harder!" I shouted down at the redhead.

As Sarah once again hastily readjusted her gip, I bent down and spat another glob of saliva onto her breasts. The spit had barely landed before I began thrusting again, every bit as frantically as before.

"Oh _fuck_ , oh _fuck_ …that's it…fucking _huge_ tits…fuck yeah…"

I was going to cum soon, no doubt. Still, I refused to pull out or slow my pace at all – It just felt too fucking good. My dick rammed wildly between Sarah's breasts, the whole bed now shaking slightly with the ferocity of my thrusts.

I brought my hands down and roughly grabbed onto the redhead's tits, not willing to risk the chance of my dick slipping free again. I pressed the two massive boobs as tightly together as possible, roaring in delight as my dick was completely squashed all over by the perfectly soft titflesh.

I was now thrusting with the wild abandon only possible by someone who knew that he going to cum and was not holding back. I was close now, so close. A couple more thrusts between these heavenly tits and that would be it. There was no stopping it at this point.

A very small, still-logical part of my brain advised me to pull out and cum all over Sarah's sultry face, which was no doubt what the redhead clearly deserved for her bitchy attitude. Unfortunately, that part of my brain was drowned out by the rest of my lust-crazed mind which was in no way willing to pull out from between the god-amazing breasts that my dick was currently nestled within.

So I guess I was gonna cum right between them.

Keeping my grip strongly secure around Sarah tits, squeezing them tightly together, I prepared myself for the final few thrusts.

"Fuck! FARK! FUCKKK!"

In last few moment Sarah began to realize what was about to happen.

"Wait, no…stop!" she said desperately. She frantically started to squirm under me, but with my whole body pinning her down and with my rough grip on her tits keeping her firmly in place, there was nowhere for her to go. Her squirming served no purpose but to increase the pleasure on my dick.

If Sarah didn't want to get cum on herself, she was way too late.

" _FUCCCKKKKK!_ "

With one long, final thrust a huge rope of thick cum flew out from the top of my breast-surrounded dick, splashing on the underside of Sarah Fortune's neck and rebounding to splosh all over her chest.

"Ergghh!" squealed Sarah in pure disgust as another thick rope of come followed the first, again coating her neck and upper chest with the gooey white substance.

Finally re-gaining control of myself, albeit almost overwhelmed by pleasure, I pulled my dick from between Sarah's tits and aimed the tip of my cock to her right breast. The third spew of cum (which was still surprisingly a lot) fell squarely on her huge boob, and I alternated my aim so that my fourth spurt covered her other one.

My fifth and final spurt was rather weak and fell somewhere in the middle of her tits, where my dick had been just a moment ago.

"Fucking hell...that was amazing," I said through heavy breaths, leaning back to admire my handiwork.

Sarah's perfect chest was almost entirely coated white with my thick, sticky, gooey, cum. A few stray stands of cum were rolling down the sides of her massive tits and pooling together in the middle of her cleavage.

I reached down and carefully pressed her tits together, moving them against each other to spread the cum around, wary not to get any of the sticky substance on my hands.

As I did this, I looked to Sarah's face. She was beyond pissed.

"Get. The fuck. Off me." she said, her voice contorting in a sort of controlled, tempered anger.

I gave her tits a final squeeze and rolled off the redhead, smirking broadly.

"Disgusting…" said Sarah, almost to herself, as she lifted herself off the bed and immediately went towards the inn room's wash basin. She quickly turned on the tap and began reluctantly scooping my sticky cum off her chest with the tip of her fingers, before flicking the white stuff into the sink and immediately washing her gooey hands under the running water.

Over on the bed I sat back on a pillow, exhausted, one hand behind my head, watching the redhead perform her arduous task. Sarah's back was towards me but I could see everything she was doing through mirror behind the wash basin. My now-flaccid cock twitched slightly at the erotic sight. Sarah had quite a bit of work to do – there was a _lot_ of cum on her tits.

"I can't believe you did that," spat Sarah, not looking back from her task. "You're such a pig, I swear."

I laughed.

"Well where the fuck did you expect me to cum?" I asked mockingly. "In the fucking rubbish bin?"

"You could have at least had the courtesy to warn me," said Sarah sourly, continuing the scoop cum off her chest.

I said nothing and just continued to watch her at work. As much as I had wanted to do it, I was now somewhat glad that I hadn't cum on Sarah's face. I mean, if she was this mad with getting some cum on her tits, imagine if I had spunked all over her face. Not that I cared if she got mad or anything, but this whole process would be considerably easier if she wasn't in a foul mood. (Anyway, there might be an opportunity to fulfill that particular fantasy later, if you remind me to do it).

After a while I spoke.

"So how much time do I have left?" I asked casually, vaguely expecting there still to be around an hour remaining of our agreed time.

"None." said Sarah simply.

I immediately sat up on the bed, my heart racing. No way this was already done!

"That's not possible," I said, my voice coming out fast and panicked, "There's _no way_ I've used up all my time!"

The topless redhead finally turned around from the wash basin, hands on her hips. Her hanging tits were now clear of cum but her chest glistened wet from the tap water.

"Well, you _had_ around thirty minutes left, but I've deducted that because you're so damn filthy. And sorry, I've made up my mind about this."

"Oh no, no, no..." I said, getting up from the bed and stepping towards Sarah, inwardly relieved that I actually did have time some left on the clock, albeit just a little.

"It was _you_ who set the two hour time frame," I said, taking another step closer. "You can't weasel your way out of it now."

Sarah looked back at me, her face impassive, refusing to compromise.

"I still have your fucking pistols, don't I?" I asked. I turned around and pointed at the safe where her weapons were locked within. "I assume you still want them back?"

Sarah's eyes darted briefly to the safe and her resolve began to weaken slightly.

I stepped closer again, already confident that she would have to back down from this little outburst, but making sure that I sealed the deal.

"It's only thirty minutes," I said, my tone levelled and rational. "What's the worst that could happen in thirty fucking minutes? By the end of it you'll be out of here with your guns...Or you could leave right now with nothing, all for this pointless protest."

A few silent moments ticked past.

Eventually Sarah let out a sigh, her shoulders drooping slightly in consigned recognition.

"Fine."

My dick twitched with happiness.

"What do you want to do then, you sick bastard?" she asked resentfully.

I grinned and took another step closer so that I was right in front of the topless bounty hunter.

My cock was already almost fully erect from the sight of the Sarah Fortune's huge wet tits, with the tap water slowly dripping down from her breasts onto her incredibly slender waist.

My immediate thought upon eyeing her bare and glistening tits was for another titfuck – a nice, wet one – but I knew that would be a waste. I only had a half-hour left, which was sadly only enough time to do one more thing with the busty redhead. As much as I knew I'd enjoy getting my dick between her big tits again, I wanted to do something else with her (or _to_ her) while I still had the chance.

My mind raced. There were so many things I had always fantasized about doing with the curvaceous busty hunter in front of me, but now I needed to make a choice.

And I needed to make it fast.

Bro, be real with me for a sec, what do you think I should do? Hurry man. Every second I spend thinking is a second wasted. _Quick_! Give me some ideas at least. And remember, the more advice I get, the faster I'll make up my mind.

As the topless Sarah Fortune stands waiting in front of me, I take another lingering glance down over her rocking body: from her supermodel-worthy face, down to her huge tits, down to her slim waist, down to her still-unremoved tight leather pants. I will very likely _never_ have the chance to do stuff with a more perfect female specimen ever again.

I sure hope I make a good choice here…


End file.
